Soy Jessica Fairchild, bienvenidos a mi vida
by duckhunter17
Summary: Hola, esta es una pequeña historia ambientada en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras, con la aparición de algunos personajes de la saga. Aqui Jessica nos presenta a la que seria su familia y a algunos amigos de Nueva York que seguramente conoceréis y que han venido para el cumpleaños del hermano de la joven. Espero que os guste :)


**Esta es una pequeña historia ambientada en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras, mencionando a algunos de los personajes de los libros de Cassandra Clare...Espero que os guste:)**

El demonio dragonidae se abalanza sobre mí escupiendo fuego de sus enormes fauces abiertas. Ruedo por el suelo intentando escapar del calor de las llamas. Aunque claramente no puedo escapar del calor de la batalla, pues el demonio vuelve a la carga. Kyla y yo lo burlamos, como un torero burlaría a su toro. Comienza a resoplar tanto por el esfuerzo como por el enfado. Yo también me estoy cansando. Y por fin comprendo a Alec. Los demonios dragonidae no están lo suficientemente extintos.

La adrenalina corre por mis venas. No siento los múltiples cortes y quemaduras que debo tener, pues estoy centrada en vencer. En sentir la lucha y dejar que me envuelva con su cálido abrazo de peligro, adrenalina pura.

Kyla es mi mejor amiga, mis primeros recuerdos son con ella, es mi hermana, la quiero más que a mi vida. Quiero que sea feliz y a veces "me preocupo demasiado". Cosas suyas. Pero para mí nunca es demasiado, igual que sé que le ocurre a ella conmigo. Y es que cuando quieres a alguien tanto, pase lo que pase jamás es demasiado, todo tu mundo gira por y para esa persona que constituye los cimientos de tu vida. La base de tu persona. Y eso es Kyla para mí. Un amor como este solo se define en una palabra. Parabatai. Nos miramos y esto basta para entendernos. Una mirada vale más que mil palabras. Eso dice la gente. Pero no saben lo cierto que es. Me agacho sobre una rodilla y uno las manos, palmas hacia arriba. Kyla corre hacia mí, su oscuro pelo negro ondeando al aire reflejando las llamas que nos rodean con una calidad mejor que la de un espejo. Al menos aquí, porque probablemente el espejo estaría carbonizado. Apoya un pie en mis manos y la ayudo a impulsarse hacia arriba, con esa fuerza que nace infundada por el peligro. Lanza un lazo y lo ciñe alrededor de su hocico, comenzando a girar alrededor de este hasta caer sobre su lomo con la elegancia propia de los Herondale. Toda la elegancia que se puede tener al caer sobre el escamoso lomo del dragonidae. Escamas, ¡puag! Por eso no me gusta el pescado. Es casi tan malo como los patos. Kyla me enseñó a temerlos. Son perversos y traman algo. Lo sé. Están aliados con las palomas, las cuales sueltan la carga desde arriba. Como alguien muy sabio y muy imbécil a la vez dijo hace tiempo "nunca te fíes de los patos". El demonio se revuelve, molesto. Otra mirada. Esta vez me toca a mí. Me agarro fuertemente su cola, la cual se remueve inquieta provocándome muy posiblemente graves contusiones en la cabeza de las que ya me ocuparé más tarde, cuando no esté rompiéndome el cráneo. Lo sé, soy muy inteligente. Lanzo el chakram que guardo a mi espalda. El adamas reluce cuando, con una puntería certera, corta la cola del demonio. Este deja escapar un gemido que helaría la sangre de hasta el mismísimo Jace Herondale. El humo sale por las ventanas de su nariz cegándome mientras siento un familiar escozor producto del icor caído en mi piel. Antes de que pueda escupir el fuego que se que se está cociendo en su garganta, me lanzo hacia adelante, directa a su cuello. Kyla está a la izquierda y yo a la derecha listas para acabar con el dichoso demonio que nos trae de cabeza. Blandiendo nuestros kindjal gritamos:

- ¡Nuriel!

- ¡Nakir!

El fuego reluce en las hojas de los puñales y vuelvo a recordar a un ángel, impartiendo justicia divina. Quizás porque es así. Nosotros solo somos el medio para equilibrar las cosas, aunque a veces se nos suba a la cabeza y fallemos. Por desgracia estos hechos son los más frecuentes.

La cabeza del dragonidae rueda cuando la rebanamos, expulsando un volcán de icor.

- Lo conseguimos. Somos las mejores –me dice Kyla entusiasmada.

Me fijo en el corte de su brazo, ya inflamado y cubierto de una sustancia amarillenta. No tiene buena pinta.

- Ven. Que te pongo unos iratzes. No me gusta el aspecto de ese brazo.

- Eres una exagerada –contesta, pero igualmente me tiende el brazo haciendo una mueca de dolor- ¡Por el Ángel! –exclama al ver la sangre que creo que mana de mi cabeza- vamos a la enfermería del instituto. Ya. ¡Me voy a quedar sin parabataiiiiii!

Y luego soy yo la exagerada.

- Y sin un brazo, como no te lo cure.

- Creo que exageras.

Comprendo a Jem. Él tuvo a un Herondale por parabatai. Sabéis, realmente funciona eso de pensar en estrangularla por la noche. Definitivamente es un buen método. El caso es que si lo hago de verdad tendré que presentarme ante la clave. Una lástima.

Tras dibujarnos las runas acudimos al instituto de Madrid. A la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermano, Johnny. Creo que iban a venir una prima lejana y sus amigos. Clary Fray y los Lightwood. Kyla y yo nos abrazamos y yo le revuelvo el pelo en un gesto cariñoso antes de marcharnos a la fiesta.

La música atraviesa los largos corredores del instituto desde la sala de música, donde es la celebración. Nos adentramos en la sala a rebosar de gente. Busco a mi hermano entre la multitud y no me resulta difícil encontrarlo. Su rizado pelo rojo destaca entre todos y su enorme altura no le ayuda a pasar desapercibido. También veo algunas caras conocidas. Veo a Clary, siempre junto a su novio Jace Lightwood o Herondale. Cómo sea. Que no se separen jamás es muy romántico y todo eso, pero a veces es bastante empalagoso. Lo mismo puedo decir de Magnus Bane y de Alec. Isabelle ha venido sola. Según he oído Simon miró a una hada en zonas comprometedoras demasiado tiempo. Qué puedo decir. Las hadas son irresistibles.

-¡Me encanta esta canción! –grita Kyla antes de lanzarse a la pista.

Lo cierto es que no la ha oído en su vida, pero cualquier excusa es buena para bailar. La veo moverse al compás de la música y no puedo evitar pensar en cuánto la adoro. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora no puedo, no me siento capaz de imaginarme mi vida sin esa loca a la que amo. Observo como un chico cuyo aspecto no me gusta nada se acerca a bailar con ella. Él me mira y me dedica una sonrisa burlona. Enarco una ceja. No le conviene burlarse. Aún voy armada. Doy un paso hacia adelante y retrocede. Mi expresión facial no augura nada bueno y lo sé. Acaba por marcharse. Buena elección.

- Ven –le digo a Kyla al llegar a su lado- el hermano Zachariah está hablando sobre su pasado. Y es muy emocionante y algo único.

- ¡Genial! Vamos a la primera fila.

Corremos abriéndonos paso entre la muchedumbre que ya está allí pendiente de cada palabra del ex hermano silencioso. Nos sentamos intrigadas por la melancolía de su voz al hablar de una mujer llamada Tessa Gray. Hablando de ella, la adora con cada sílaba, la venera con cada letra, la ama su melancólica mirada llena de dulces recuerdos claramente vivos en su corazón.

Al terminar de hablar de la extraordinaria mujer, comienza a hablar de Will Herondale. Su parabatai. Al oír sobre sus extrañas aventuras y unos cuantos enfrentamientos contra los horribles patos, mi mirada se dirige involuntariamente a Jace, y no puedo evitar pensar en el idéntico carácter de ambos. ¿Será hereditario? Pero también me percato de cómo Will y Jem se completaban. Ya entiendo el significado del yin y el yang. Como siendo totalmente opuestos se complementaron a la perfección, como si no existiera otro destino posible que el que estuvieran juntos. Como siendo el yin la noche y el yang el día no existirían el uno sin el otro. La luz y la oscuridad. La inquietud y la serenidad. Will y Jem.

Sonrío. No es un sentimiento desconocido para mí, pues tengo a Kyla para ser mi luz, mi tranquilidad, mi yang. Magnus suelta algún comentario sobre las extremadas locuras de los jóvenes e inexpertos nephilim, y algo sobre la estupidez de los Herondale, cosa que, según él, Jace claramente ha heredado. Y este último obviamente tenía algo que decir:

- Solo estás celoso de mi increíble atractivo y mi aguda inteligencia, algo que es un hecho que tú no tienes.

- Me reafirmo en mi teoría de la estupidez de los Herondale. Son tan estúpidos que no saben reconocer el poder de mi magnífica persona –contesta un divertido Magnus.

Jace va a abrir la boca para replicar con su "aguda inteligencia" cuando Johnny le interrumpe.

- Chicos, quería mostraros mi nuevo invento. He conseguido amplificar la señal del sensor. Ahora puede determinar los demonios que hay en la ciudad, su tipo y su ubicación. Veréis, os haré una demostración.

Los gritos de los invitados resuenan en la sala al unísono.

- ¡No, Johnny, no!

BOOM.


End file.
